The present invention relates to direct computer inter-operability among multiple distinct computing devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to shared inter-operational control among multiple computing devices.
Computing devices, such as laptops and tablets, may be utilized by users to browse websites and perform tasks as commanded by the users. Users utilize a user interface and operating system that allows the user to install programs or applications (“apps”), on the respective types of devices. The programs and apps operate under the control of and operate with respect to the single computing device upon which the programs and apps are installed.